


Meeting the children

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: After Sherlock comes back from the dead Greg thibks its high time he met his children.





	

The first-time Sherlock Holmes met the teenage children of his lover Greg Lestrade. It was a big deal. Greg had been fraught with worry about the whole thing. Jack, his purple haired straight ally of a son he figured would be the most forgiving. He would be shocked no question, it wasn’t every day that your silver haired, just turning 50 thank-you very much, father turned out to be dating an internet celebrity, but Greg thought that it was probably something that might bring them both back together. They’d had nothing in common before, with Jack making a lot of miss-calculated assumptions about him. Mostly about him being a working-class conservative, pompous, royal worshipping jackass. Yes, he’d been in the Queen’s New Year’s honours and he was blooming proud of it. 

The Queen when he’d met her was a lovely woman, rather endearingly fond of Sherlock and police stories in general and had to be reminded rather politely by her aide that there were others waiting. Of course, he knew why he had been given the tip of the hat and the wink and that was down to the true powers that be behind the throne of the United Kingdom and her territories. Mycroft Bloody Holmes. The brother of the man that he hoped one day might persuade to marry. A copper wasn’t good enough for Mycroft but a copper with an OBE that was a different story. He was a brother in law to be proud of, now, even if the boys and girls of the yard were dicks about it. 

Jack of course had insisted that he turn it down, to stick it to the man, but not bloody likely. Jack had avoided him after that and still only spoke to him in half sentences now. Sherlock coming onto the scene might heal the gap that had formed between them. No, he wasn’t worried about Jack accepting him. He was worried about Laura. She’d always been mummy’s little princess and even more since the divorce but since Sherlock had come back from the dead like a phoenix from the ashes Greg had found himself not caring so much about what people might think about them.  
In the early days’ it had been hard. They hadn’t even been really dating. Of course, they hadn’t, Sherlock had been barely human and he had been coming out of a messy marriage. they only came together when stress has been overwhelming and Sherlock had needed to sleep. Sex always made Sherlock sleep. The afterglow wiping out the stress of the day and the nightmares that waited for his younger lover when he closed his eyes. When he had come back from the dead it had been different. Greg had realised how much he loved Sherlock and he hadn’t been able resist telling Sherlock that. 

Sherlock had smiled gently. He hadn’t said the words back but he had told him that he could be with him and even tell others if he liked. The only people who Greg had wanted to tell was his children. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and then when out into the main part of his apartment. The food that he had ordered from a restaurant that provided such a service was ready and waiting to be served and the children were waiting. Jack was sitting on the chair closest to the window while Laura was on the sofa checking out her hair while whining that this was stupid. 

“I mean, oh my god, you are serious expecting me to be happy that you’re introducing us to some bimbo that you met at work?” She asked and Greg gave a growl his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. It was the story that he had told them a while going out on his dates, not that his date was a bimbo, but that he had met them at work. It was strictly the truth after all. “Mum’s single again, you should phone her I’m sure she would take you back” 

“I don’t want her to take me back. I’m happy as I am thanks” Greg muttered with his hand moving through his hair before turning at the sound of the door being knocked on very briskly. “They’re here” 

“They? How many can you afford on a police man’s pay?” Jack asked pulling himself from the game he was playing to look up at him with a scowl on his handsome face. At 18, being the eldest of his two children, Jack looked a lot like he had at his age and he felt almost sorry that there was a very real chance that he would have his early greying hair not that it mattered much given how much he dyed it. 

“Only one, please, be nice” He pleaded knowing that if they weren’t Sherlock could be a lot worse than either of them could be and he really didn’t want to be nursing his children’s damaged egos. He threw open the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of his lover. Sherlock had dressed for the occasion, in a way that only both Holmes’ could pull off. He was wearing black trousers, polished shoes, and a light blue top. It wasn’t a shade he had seen on Sherlock before but the soft cornflour blue of made his eyes pop and Sherlock made a mental note to buy him more clothes in that colour.  
“Ay’up, glad you could come” 

“I promised that I would” Sherlock smiled coming into the house his hand brushing against his stomach as though he was letting him know that Sherlock liked what he was wearing even if it wasn’t going to say so. He closed the door and then turned to look at his two children with his hand pressed on the small of Sherlock’s back. Both teens stared with open mouths and wide eyes and Sherlock rolled his eyes slowly “I can see that they are your children, Lestrade, they have the same vacant expression around their eyes”

“Who-Who the hell is this?” Laura spluttered first and Sherlock’s face fixed into a bored expression, the expression which meant he wasn’t sure how to handle himself, and muttered;

“Sherlock Holmes. You’re Jack and Laura. It is somewhat nice to meet you, Lestrade has told me much about you. Not all of it is good but you look like somewhat functioning members of society. Though…” 

“Sherlock, thank-you but not now, I don’t want revelations about the kids” Greg grumbled honestly not wanting the rundown of who they were sleeping with and when. “I want to have a nice meal and…” 

“Sherlock?! Sherlock Holmes?! As in the detective Sherlock Holmes from the blog?”

“Do you know many people named Sherlock?” 

“I doubt it, given that it’s not really a first name. It was originally an English surname meaning "shear lock", originally referring to a person with closely cut hair.” Sherlock informed them all with as much happiness as he normally was when he was explaining something. “My brother’s name is also a surname which is thought to derive from the Old English elements mýðe "the mouth of a stream" and croft "enclosed field, small field" as you can see our parents had something of a sense of humour. Did I say something wrong?”

“No, not wrong, Sher, I always wondered where you got your name” Greg smiled butting at his shoulder a little before turning to his children and asking “Laura, Jack, will you set the table?” 

“You’re serious? This is the bimbo from work that you’re dating??”

“What?! No way!?” Jack hissed loudly “You’re dating a guy? And not just any guy Sherlock Holmes?” Jack gasped catching on and Greg looked at his lover finding that he seemed to “I run your fan club at school, we knew you weren’t really dead” 

“I see” Sherlock hummed stepping closer to him and Greg was tempted to laugh. Laura had gone very quiet and a strange puce colour as her eyes moved from one to the other while Jack. Jack looked rather maniacal as he declared;

“This is awesome” 

“I’m glad that you approve…Table now, please” Greg hummed his hand rubbing up and down Sherlock’s back trying to be reassuring. He had been nervous about this but this was okay. 

“You’ll never replace my mother”

“Yes, I suppose that I won’t but a serial adulterer who walked out on the best thing that she had ever had, I’d rather not be a replacement. In fact, I rather think I’m an improvement” Sherlock retorted back quickly his eyes fixed on Laura and Greg tenses waiting for the girl to start shouting. Instead, to his amazement she smiled and nodded her head cocking to one side for a moment before she said;

“You’ll do” 

It was okay. Greg thought again at the weird nod of approval. He and Sherlock could survive this. Hell, they had already survived worse.

**Author's Note:**

> *edited for errors, I should learn to check on my laptop before posting things written on my phone* 
> 
> This was bugging me to write for days it didn't fit with my other story :/ hope it was okay


End file.
